The present invention relates to a blasting machining apparatus for blasting a surface of a work by using abrasive particles like powder.
As an example of such a blasting machining apparatus, a sand blasting apparatus is well known in the art. The sand blasting apparatus uses particles (abrasive particles) having a particle size of normally 50 .mu.m or more. To effect fine blasting, the particle size must be reduced. In the case of using such abrasive particles having a reduced particle size, the abrasive particles remain on a surface of a work after blasted. Accordingly, the work after being blasted is washed by air blowing. However, the abrasive particles attached to the work cannot be completely blown off. To cope with this, it is known to use a washing equipment storing a washer liquid for washing the work after blasted.
In such a blasting machining apparatus using the washing equipment, a single arm is provided to supply the work to be blasted into a blasting chamber and carry the work after being blasted to the washing equipment. However, after washing the work carried by the arm, the washer liquid is attached to the arm. Thereafter, when a new work to be blasted is supplied again by the arm into the blasting chamber, there is a possibility that the washer liquid attached to the arm falls into the blasting chamber. As a result, the abrasive particles in the blasting chamber are wetted by the moisture due to the washer liquid to cause choking of a nozzle provided in the blasting chamber for supplying the abrasive particles.